KakaSaku Short Sakura's Day Off
by JaySilverHeels
Summary: It is Sakura's day off. She has gotten rid of Naruto for a while, and now she has some time to herself. But she can't escape her thoughts. Will she get over these feelings towards her Ex-Sensei? CONTAINS SWEARING!


**- I DO NOT OWN NARUTO - ALL RIGHTS GO TO ORIGINAL OWNERS! - **

******This is just a Kakashi x Sakura short. I hope you enjoy. It is my first ever proper piece of writing, so please go easy! ;) **

* * *

The sun was hanging high in the sky on that Tuesday afternoon. The air was cool, and it blew with a nostalgic feel. It was almost as if the trees were just waving their leaves in a lazily way. It was a perfect day, so far.

Sat in the training ground, -her body perched comfortably up in the secluded branches of a cool tree- was a petite, pink-haired Kunoichi. She was wearing a loose pair of short-shorts, a flowing vest top, and a flowery headband. She had her arms folded behind her head as she leaned into the rough bark of the tree. It was Sakura Haruno, a talented young medic who had sought her comfortable solace on a strong tree branch.

The girls' chest lifted, expanded with warm summer air, before deflating, a heavy but content sigh escaping her plump shining lips as she did so. She had the perfect spot, a nice cool tree looking out over the training field and the lake. Absolutely perfect.

Sakura seemed to have escaped her annoyances for the day. She had lost Naruto in the busy market. She told the spikey-blonde-haired menace that there was a shop keeper who was giving away free Ramen coupons. That was a sure fire way to make him scram- and sure enough, it was. Sakura used that time to her advantage and swiftly dodged the public as she made her way towards the training ground. Shortly along the way, she ran into Ino, who was absently lazing around on a warm patch of grass. She had her legs exposed, and she was laying happily across a towel, soaking up the sun's rays. The blonde girl was trying to keep up her 'tan', or at least trying to get one. Sakura didn't bother to say hi. She simply walked past the girl, catching the occasional glare from the blonde-haired hot-head.

And now, Sakura was free to enjoy her day off, like everyone else. Yet, even with all of that free time, she found herself bored. Yes, she could have done something more productive with her time, but she wanted to laze around and just not give a damn for a day- not having a day off in months does that sort of thing to you. But who could have predicted that being this lazy was also so boring? Not Sakura. Not at all.

The pink haired girl had been trying to take her mind off of one thing for a few weeks now. It had become more apparent that her ex-sensei was even more eluding and mysterious than upon first glance. She wondered about him. She wondered about his life, his family, his apartment... ex-girlfriends. Not once did she even think about the face behind the mask. Odd. She had spent a long time trying to uncover that face- and now, when she finally had time to think, (when that yellow haired bastard wasn't annoying her,) she wasn't thinking about it at all. The girl sat up, folding her arms across her chest. "Damn it, Sakura!" She cursed to herself. "Stop thinking like that! He was your sensei, _your sensei!" _

No matter how much she tried to deny her slightly inappropriate thoughts about her mysterious ex-sensei, they always seemed to burn a large hole in her mind. She needed to know more about him. Sakura sighed again, and lifted her gaze into her soft creamy palms. "Oh man. Why does he have to be so... So..."

Just then Sakura looked through the green leaves of the tree she was sat in. Sat across the field, lounging up against a rock, was none other than the devil his-self. Kakashi. Damn it.

Sakura frowned. "Fuck! Even when I escape these stupid thoughts, he just has to go and screw it up!" She didn't know what it was. Maybe it was his hair; his long, messy, bed-headed silver hair that was somehow perfectly molded to his body. Maybe it was his eye; his one visible onyx eye that held his trade-mark 'lazy' look. Maybe it was his strength; the fact that he was the Copy Nin. Maybe it was the mask; the black piece of fabric that concealed his features. Or maybe it was just Kakashi. The thought that she was attracted to her ex-sensei may have been seen as taboo to many people; however, to her it was rather intriguing (and sexy). Who would have a more eventful relationship than teacher and student? Not many, as far as she could think in amidst her clouded mind. Or maybe it was the question: _was he just as good in bed as he was in fighting?_ Who knew? As far as Sakura could find out, Kakashi hadn't been with anyone in Konoha. This struck her as uncanny, because she knew she wasn't the only one who found him sexy. Not by a mile. What if he was a total stallion? Or what if he was shy- in a cute way? Who knew?

Sakura resumed her drunken stare at her ex-sensei. She looked as he was leaning up against a rock, his long leg stretched out on the brown dirt and his other leg propped up, supporting his arm which held the orange-covered book. How typical. The way that he held onto the book and read its words with a half-closed eye was just so… attractive. He may have been a pervert, but hey, everyone has their 'hobbies': right? She wanted to know the ins-and-outs, the turn-ons and the turn-offs, the ticking mechanism that kept Kakashi trucking. Or just if he was just as good a kisser as he was a fighter. 'Oh,' she thought, 'I just _have_ to find out.'

* * *

**Meh.. when I read over it, it doesn't seem as good as I first thought. Oh well. Please let me know what you think! :D **


End file.
